


Time for a 1am Existential Crisis

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Existential Crisis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik has a crisis about his children growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a 1am Existential Crisis

David was getting married. Oh Twelve, David was getting married. Given, Alvo was a very nice boy and Henrik was already starting to think of him as a son but… David used to seem so young and innocent and he was growing up so fast. Lahen was getting married to Lorven again, too, just as he and Robert were…

And Mhoto… sweet, dear Mhoto took after him more and more every day and he had a boyfriend now. They were all getting so old, leaving the nest, what if they didn’t need him anymore? They weren’t even his biological children, he’d only know them all for a few years but it felt like he’d known them since they were all so young and scared and brash.

Henrik laid on his back, staring up at the canopy of their bed. It was late, it had to be past midnight but he couldn’t sleep. “Robert,” he hissed.

The older man didn’t move. He was curled on his side towards Henrik, completely passed out.

“ _Robert!_ ” he hissed again.

“Mmwhat?” the older man opened his eyes a little, looking at him, and reached out to wrap an arm around him, pulling him close, nuzzling into his hair and sighing. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep,” Henrik said, hurried and anxious. “My children are growing up.”

“They were already grown up,” Robert reminded him gently, voice still heavy with sleep.

“They’re growing up _more_. They’re getting married and they’re going to leave me.”

“Henrik… it’s the middle of the night. Why are you having an existential crisis about this _now_?”

“Because David is getting married.” He sighed, curling on his side towards Robert. “And Lahen is getting married, Robert. _Lahen_.”

“Lahen was already married.”

“Yes but… he’s getting married _again,_ that’s different.”

“Henrik,” Robert sighed and just pulled him closer, tucking Henrik’s head under his chin, stroking his back. “Just go to sleep. This is silly.”

“I can’t. Didn’t you have a crisis when your girls were growing up?” In a moment of sudden realization, he tensed. “Oh Twelve they’re getting older, too, what if Angel has children, we’ll be grandparents! Luke is actually starting to look and act like an adult! Emily is getting more and more mature, I can’t take this.”

“Look,” the older man mumbled, “Of course I had a crisis. But if there’s one thing I’ve learned, just because they’re growing up doesn’t mean they won’t need you. They’ll always need their parents. And getting married, that’s a milestone, but they’re all still young. And Amh isn’t getting married.”

“Yet.”

“Henrik…”

Henrik sighed. “All right, okay, you’re… you’re right.”

“The best thing you can do for them is be proud of them, you know.”

“I am,” he muttered against the older man’s neck. “Gods, I am, more and more every day.”

He could practically feel Robert smile. “You love those kids.”

“Our children… yes, I do.” He smiled, too. “So do you.”

“Yes,” Robert muttered, rubbing Henrik’s back again. “Of course I do.” He paused. “Feeling better?” 

Henrik let out a shaky sigh. “Well enough, I suppose. Thank you.” Robert hummed his approval. Henrik nuzzled the older man’s sharp collarbone, melting into his arms and closing his eyes. Robert was warm and familiar and comforting against him, and as he listened to his breathing and his heartbeat, and tried to dwell on what Robert told him instead of his own fears, he finally managed, reluctantly, to drift to sleep.


End file.
